Angel
Angel is a member of Nero Team along with Chapel. Although unsure about the D.O.W and the rumors around the group, he is loyal to his team above all else. Backstory Born Zane Truesdale, Angel enjoyed a life of a military kid, always hopping from one base to another. Whenever his father would go work on the planes, Angel would tag along and study the weapons, memorizing the unique layout on each plane, hoping to one day fly one. When he was 16, Angel and his father were at the shooting range, firing rifles one after another. That's when his power decided to awaken. The "Phantom Bullet" (See "Paranormal Power" for more info.) tore away at an odd angle and wounded a high ranking officer. Angel was charged with the crime and convicted because the base didn't have working camera feeds at the time. He was released on the condition he joins the army when he turned 18. When he signed up, Angel didn't expect to join the D.O.W. Once he was briefed on what exactly they did, he tried to back out, finding it to hard to believe. After they showed Angel a Demon's body, he had all the proof he would need. Personality When with his teammates, Angel acts calm and collected and very outgoing, actively starting conversations if things are too quiet. Once he gets sent out on a mission however, and he becomes all business, taking the fight straight to the Demons or anything else he may have to take out. Once the targets are taken care of, he has an odd habit of pulling out a customised lighter and lighting it for a few seconds. Often times he'll crack a joke to lighten the mood once he places the lighter back into his pocket. Angel, because of how his power decided to activate, has a intense hatred of so much as holding a rifle of any sort. Paranormal Power Angel's unique power is dubbed "Reload". To use this power, all Angel has to do is fire a gun in his right hand. When Reload is fired, a second bullet is fired right after the first. This second bullet is intangeble for the most part, up until the very moment before collison, leading Angel to christen it "The Phantom Bullet". The tip of this second round is stuck in the tail end of the first, so when it becomes solid, the second bullet is sent flying. As he himself explains it, "the power relies on physics to effectively work. Two objecs can never occupy the same space, if they do, the less massive is destroyed, like crushing a bug with your foot. If they are the same, the objects seperate at a tangent, with one going forward and the other sent at a 90 degree angle. This is where the random factor comes into play. Around any object, one could draw a circle. There are 360 degrees to a circle, so there are 360 ways the bullets could split." Relationships *Chapel: Angel and Chapel orignally got off to a rocky start, because Angel happened to be a better shot because of his power. When Chapel challenged him to a shoot-out, Angel denied becasue of his hatred of rifles. After some provoking, an irate Angel showed off, but was amazed when Chapel held his own. When the nine matches ended in nothing but draws, Angel refused a tenth. Chapel honorably accepted a draw. Ever since, both have gotten along quite well. Angel is one of a very small pool of people alive who know Chapel's real name, and respects his comrade enough not to reveal the secret, inventing fake names as sort of an in-joke between them. *Lucy: Angel trusts Lucy even though he knows little about her, and he still treats her like a friend. When he's with her, Angel finds it hard to open up, mostly because he doesn't have much in the way of talking to women in the first place. However, his awkwardness by no means prevents him from joking around with her after a mission or even just in passing when he comes up with something funny.